The Three Musketeers
by Lulu-ichigo
Summary: The adventures of Levi, Zoe, and Mike. Will contain silliness and death. But mostly death, because that's just how it is in the Scouting Legion. Non-linear.
1. Drunk at Midnight

1 - Drunk at midnight

"Irvin is going to be so pissed at us."

"When shit goes down I'm going to say that you're the one who initiated all this."

"Daddy's not going to be back till tomorrow. So its all good."

"Daddy?" Levi and Mike echoed back, their expressions both disgusted and amused at the same time.

"You still call Irvin that? Gross." The shorter of the two men smirked, and reached for the newly-opened bottle of wine that they have been passing to one another. Three bottles were already lying amongst them, all empty.

"Thank God you never call him that in public or I might just shit myself laughing." Letting the bottle touch his lips, Levi tipped it and gulped a few, before passing it to Zoe, who snatched it from him with a frown. Mike laughed loudly at this, slapping his thigh as he wheezed.

"Oh, shut up." The brunette retorted, throwing a nasty look at the Corporal. "He's kind and he gives the best advice, alright? You don't have to be so mean."

"You know, Zoe," Mike began, upon recovering from his laughing fit, "What Levi is trying to say here is... You calling  
Irvin 'Daddy' is kind of... Inappropriate. Its kind of... Giving off a sexual vibe."

"What the fuck?" says Levi, while the female beside him chokes on wine.

"Oh don't be so innocent. We all know people have weird tastes." The blond man nodded, wiggling his eyebrows. Zoe laughs at this, making the wine spill from her lips, while Levi merely rolls his eyes and comments about Mike being the one with the weird tastes.

"I don't want to talk about Daddy anymore," Hange begins as she passes the bottle over to Mike. "Let's talk about something else."

"How about Levi's new squad?" The blond man suggested, taking the bottle and tipping it straight to his lips. After a gulp or two, he resumes. "Especially Petra. She smells nice. Pretty too. She made coffee for everyone this morning. It tasted so different - I don't know how she did it, but holy shit, that's skill."

"Partly why I picked her." The Corporal nodded, and took a hold of the wine bottle to take another swig.

"I wonder how it feels like to be someone so pretty."

Silence. For a moment, only cricket songs can be heard, a nice break from all the noise coming from three drunk soldiers.

"I should wake Ral. You're drunk. You need to drink some coffee." Levi withdraws the bottle, far from Hange's reach.

Leaning over the raven-haired man, Mike held out a finger and stared at his friend rather intently. "Zoe, you are the goddess of the Scouting Legion. Petra is nothing compared to you. Everybody can make coffee. I bet you can make coffee out of Titan's blood and it'll taste ten times better."

"Mike, what?" Zoe laughs again, throwing her head back and briefly getting it hit against the wall. "Look, let's just admit it, okay? I'm not exactly pretty -"

"You are beautiful -"

"Mike, please." The brunette laughs again, and the Lance Corporal takes another drink of wine. "I'm not pretty. I'm not exactly the person who would start a pleasing conversation with anybody either. Most people find me weird too, but I don't give a shit about any of that. I was just wondering. I'm just curious."

"She gets stared at a lot," Levi answers this time, pushing Mike back since he was still leaning over him, "In places that people shouldn't stare at. She gets talked about, and mostly its not about her skills as a soldier. Having a pretty face, as you can see, is actually not a very good trait to have, especially when you live in a castle full of men who only has their hands to rub at their dicks."

"Oh," Zoe blinks, realizing all of that in an instant. "Oh wow, I never want to be pretty, ever."

"Don't worry Zoe, Levi and I will never fantasize about you." Mike swayed his hand and nodded, snatching the bottle of wine from the other man's grasp. "I mean, because you're our bro. Not because of anything else."

"Let's not talk about Petra anymore," Zoe shook her head, smiling, and snatched the bottle from Mike's grasp.

"I need to take a piss," The Corporal says after a while, and stands up.

"Me too." Seconds Mike.

"I wish I can pee standing," comments Hange, as her two friends both proceeded to walk away and pee at the potted plant nearby. "Hey, what is it like to have a dick?"

"Its actually not great when you have to wear the 3D Manuever gear and ride horses all day," the blond answers, before glancing back at Zoe. "You're lucky."

"Mike, I'm going to punch you on the balls if you get your piss on my pants. Stop moving around." Comments Levi rather irritably. The other merely laughs it off. Meanwhile Hange, who was left on their little merry spot beside a wall, took a swig of alcohol. After the two finished emptying their bladders, they occupied their usual seats next to the female.

"Ugh, you didn't even wash your hands." The scientist said, chuckling as she shifted a few inches away from the two. "Gross," She says, imitating Levi.

"Shut up four-eyes. You haven't even taken a bath today."

"At least I'm not transferring some '_essence_' of my genitals on to this bottle!"

"Kids, please," Mike interrupted, sending them a glance, though he looks thoroughly amused.

"Well I'm not going to give this bottle to either of you." Says Zoe before turning her head away, her arms hugging the wine bottle tight. "You can all suck my clit."

In an instant, Levi's unwashed hands flew straight to land on Hange's face, his fingers clamping onto the flesh of her cheeks. Zoe let out a shriek and let go of the wine bottle, and pulled the man's hands away from her with a look of horror. "_Levi_!"

"How's the feel of the 'essence' of my dick on your face, huh? I bet it _fucking_ feels good."

With this Mike let out another loud laugh, while Zoe couldn't help smiling along and laughing in the end, fully forgetting their childish argument.


	2. Genesis

A/N: I'm going to give you a heads up about Zoe's characterization here. When she was chatting with Eren in one of the chapters which I have forgotten, she mentions something about her coming into the recon corps filled with hate for the titans. So yeah, I've inserted that thought in here, but of course she's still as quirky and smart as always.

Also a warning flag is up there for a lot of dialogues. And cussing.

Also, they're all teenagers here, so the tone is less serious than what's expected.

* * *

2 - Genesis

* * *

"You're friends with the girl?"

"Who?"

"_The girl,_" Levi repeats in a tone that implied that Mike should know who he's talking about. "Titless four-eyes over there." He nods pointedly at the busy brunette by the bushes.

"Zoe? Yeah. She smells like spring flowers." The taller of the two teenagers replied with a smile, his eyes falling upon the girl in question. "Smart girl. Why do you ask?"

The black-haired boy paused for a moment, debating about what he should say. Word has been around that the tallest and the weirdest of them recruits are together, in a romantic sense. He didn't want to offend his friend in any way. Mike is one of the most genuine people he had met in their batch, albeit his odd habit of sniffing people.

Though he figured, he had already referred to the girl as 'titless' and 'four-eyes' anyway, so any form of cautious politeness at this point will be useless.

"What is she doing?" At the lack of a response, the smaller male merely answered with another question.

"Experiments." Mike says casually. "Sometimes its about insects, sometimes about some other crawling thing. Sometimes its even about rocks. She told me she haven't read much about insect anatomy before, so..."

"So she's doing it herself? Dissecting them?" _Disgusting_. The blond must have seen the expression on Levi's face, because he laughed rather heartily.

"Its actually not that bad," He said after finishing his episode of laughs, "I found out from all her experiments that you should _always_ cut a cockroach in half when you go for the kill . Most of them love playing dead when you just hit them with a shoe or something." With a nod and another chuckle, Mike clapped Levi's back as he grinned. The other male however, didn't even give a hint of a smile, his expression still slightly grossed out. If the girl could dissect insects, well, she could dissect something bigger. Something... _Messier_ than cockroaches. Yuck.

"She's nice, though," Mike added, since his companion didn't seem too amused by Zoe's antics. "_Very_ passionate. Has a lot of energy, as you can see. And she punches like a man, too."

"Huh," the other merely says in response, his eyes still focused on the girl who appeared to be rolling among the bushes not so far from them. "Really."

"Do you want to meet her? Hey, Zoe! ZOE!"

Levi didn't even had the chance to say no. He disliked talking to people. He disliked _people_ in general. They are ugly beings who love to hurt, injure, and maim others, in more ways and meanings than one. In fact, if Mike wasn't so persistent, they wouldn't have been friends in the first place. Its more convenient not to have any connections whatsoever – caring for someone is certainly not an advantage, not in this life at least.

Secondly, he disliked anyone who appeared dirty. And Zoe just incidentally qualified to be just that.

"What's up?" She comes after a while, her short, short hair pointing at odd angles. Leaves and small twigs are stuck in the mess of chestnut brown locks, and crumbs of earth are smeared upon the once white shirt she's wearing. Levi could tell without her even advancing any further from her position that she – for a lack of a _stronger_ term – stinks. What happened to her smelling like spring flowers?

"I'd like you to meet my friend here. He's rather curious of you."

"Hello," the brunette greets automatically, face impassive. "I'm Zoe Hange."

"Levi," the male replies easily, his expression equally blank.

"Do you like insects?" the girl asks suddenly, sitting before the two males. Thrusting her hand in her pocket, she produces a twig with something stuck to it. Mike scoots closer, like a kid eager to learn something new today in school. Levi just looks at the piece of wood with mild interest.

"Its a pupa of a butterfly." She explains. "But it'll never be a butterfly. It'll never fly. Its dead, and what caused it is this white fungi over here." She motions at the periphery, where the white powder-like substance is located. "It killed it. I've noted it with some other pupae, and some caterpillars, and even small plants, like clovers – its really intriguing. You know, I was thinking, that maybe we can use it against titans. I mean, for all we know, titans could actually be monstrous _plants_ that moved! They never really digest humans, and they don't eat anything else –"

"Plants?" Levi repeats, surprised at the notion. "You think _titans_ are plants?"

"Anything is possible," says Zoe in return, "Until proven otherwise."

"So let's say this white stuff _could_ kill titans. And you manage to get a shit ton of it, and put it on every titan in existence. Won't it take _too_ long? Because if it'll take a few months or years for this fungi of yours to kill them all, then I'd rather go out and slice their necks and kill them in an instant."

Silence was uncomfortable; awkwardness malignant in the air. The brunette paused still, eyes staring directly at Levi's, her face devoid of any reaction. The receiving end of the attention didn't look away either, and merely awaited for the female to answer.

Their staring contest wouldn't have ended if Mike hadn't cleared his throat.

"I wanted to kill them slowly," Zoe admitted, tucking the branch into her pocket again. "I don't know if they can feel, or perceive any form of physical pain, but it doesn't matter. I want them to rot from the inside out. This fungi can devour so much – can devastate so efficiently. I want them to feel what we feel when we lose people to them. I want them to crawl on the ground, to writhe in agony. I want them to _suffer. _That for me, would be very _satisfying."_

Being a human with a lot of emotions usually isn't very advantageous when you kill titans for a living. It makes things complex and complicated. You have to worry about everything, when what you should do is worry about yourself first, because you might just die ten seconds from now. Caring is just too troublesome. Too dangerous.

He felt irritated at the girl's beliefs and contradicts them thoroughly, but hey, who gives a shit about what this girl wants to do in life? If she wants to get revenge for humanity, then so be it. She could eat titan meat for breakfast for all he cared. "Good luck with that, then, Zoe." comments Levi after a while, his face still as bored as usual.

"Yeah," Zoe seems to know what Levi is thinking, as if she's used to that kind of response. After standing up, she speaks again. "I'll see you later, Levi. You too, Mike."

"Don't be late for dinner." replied the taller male, waving at the brunette as she walked away.

When Zoe is among the bushes once more, busy with her experiments, Levi resumed speaking. "Your girlfriend is going to self-destruct soon if she keeps going at this... Path of _hate_ of hers."

Mike laughs, but it is devoid of cheer. "Zoe's not my girlfriend. And yeah, I know. But she'll learn when we get there. Didn't I tell you? She's a smart girl. She'll be okay."

Levi nods, but doesn't believe him in the slightest.

* * *

"Mike?"

"Hm?"

"I don't like this Levi guy you introduced to me this afternoon."

"Oh? He's pretty cool, though. He cracks a lot of shit jokes. I mean, jokes about shit. He's funny."

"Is he? He doesn't smile much."

"Well, we've all been through a lot."

Zoe just hums in response.

"Why don't you like him?"

"He looks like he's the kind of person that won't give any fucks if the world burned to the ground, as long as he's alive and kicking."

"Hmm... Maybe he's just tired of giving a fuck?"

Zoe pauses.

"...Yeah, maybe."

* * *

When they all ended up joining the Scouting Legion and began going out in missions outside the walls, Levi realized that Mike's comment of Zoe 'punching like a man' was a complete understatement.

She was _not_ kidding about this revenge of hers either. Savaged, she did, and when she killed she was a beast. Unfortunately, he was put in the same team as hers, and was so unduly forced to see the carnage of her vengeance. What a stupid girl, Levi thought, what a stupid, _stupid_ girl. He wouldn't have cared for her at all if Mike hadn't asked him to look after her.

"Hange," He called out before loading another set of blades into their hilts. Zoe appeared to not have heard him, because she continued to scan the surroundings in search for more prey. "Hey! Four-eyes!"

Her gaze was livid, her expression wild. Never in his life had he set eyes upon someone so bloodthirsty, so crazy, as Hange. "We finished the job. Time to go home."

"Not yet," was her answer. "I'm not done yet." She replied rather gently for someone looking so eager to kill.

"If Corporal Smith says we go, then we go. Get your ass over here, Hange."

"No," Persistent, as always. "Levi, you go."

"Zoe," He begins, impatiently, "Any minute now they are going to leave us behind if we don't show up. I'm running low on fuel. I don't think your supply is any better than mine, to be honest. I will _greatly_ appreciate it if you stop fucking around."

Without a word, the brunette takes off in the opposite direction, as if she never heard the other speak a few seconds ago.

A couple of swears, another more when he managed to catch up to the female, and one punch on the jaw – that's how Levi handled things. He was not going to die because of this bitch. Oh no. He'd rather eat shit than get eaten by titans.

But of course, things didn't turn out as expected. Instead of getting knocked out, or at least dizzy, Zoe punched back. _Hard._ She was on fire – after that one punch, she never stopped. Luckily Levi was quick to react; owing to his small stature he managed to evade most of her assaults, and when he had the chance, he tackled her to the ground.

She was tired. She didn't even had the strength to resist. Her energy had to deplete sometime, Levi thought, and he's going to take advantage over that. At five punches, he manages to stop her from wriggling and flailing around. At eight, he sets one of her teeth loose. He stops at this point.

Zoe chokes on the influx of blood into her throat, and coughs, turning her head sideways. Red gets smeared across a strip of grass, a stark contrast against the bright green. Panting hard, both of them lie there for a few seconds, before Levi decides to speak.

"Listen, you selfish cunt. I don't have much patience for your bullshit, and frankly I don't give a damn about what happens to you. But Mike cares about you, and he's going to kill me if I let you die. He asked me to look after you – I don't even know _why_ I agreed to that shit, but that's not the point. Before you get all reckless, before you get all excited and run off to your death – _think._ Aren't you so good at that? Don't you have such a big brain? Fucking use it then. "

"Levi," the female croaks out immediately, her voice low, like a whisper. "There's a titan staring at us."

With a turn of his head, the male confirmed Zoe's statement. The ten-meter class stood just a few trees from their location with a smile on its face, as if he had spotted a missing toy that he had been searching for so long.

"Can you stand?"

"I don't think so," She answered, her eyes still upon the titan. "You beat me pretty good."

"Okay," He sighs, lifting the girl up, so that she could sit. "I'm going to detach your gear and get the blades. Hold on to your fuel containers. I'll carry you."

"He's moving," Zoe remarks, just as when they abandoned her gear and Levi lifted her and loaded her on his shoulder. "Levi, he's running toward us –"

Propelling his hooks into the nearest tree, both took off, with a ten meter tall titan chasing them, albeit slow. Tree after tree the giant pursued them, but to their luck, it ceased the chase just as when Levi's fuel ran out.

"I'm sorry," She said, after handing out her own fuel container when they landed on a tree branch to rest. "About earlier. You're right. I... I forgot to think."

"Sorry I took out one of your teeth," With both of the containers secured, he lifted her again, ready to take off any second.

"Aren't you gonna say sorry for calling me a cunt?"

"No. You're troublesome and you're making me carry you, so you're still a cunt."

Zoe laughed at this, and Levi let out a little smile. They continue to banter and avoid titans all the way to safety, much to their and their comrades' surprise. Perhaps this was their lucky day?

"I thought you were dead!" Mike glances at both his friends when they've safely mounted their horses. Both were tattered and bruised, but very much alive. This takes off the weight in his heart. "Where the hell have you been, both of you? And what happened to your faces?"

"Four-eyes here wanted to have a date with Death," Levi comments offhandedly, and ignores Mike's latter inquiry.

"He crashed in the middle of my date and took me away," Zoe laughs again, but it hurt to do it, because of the bruises on her face. "Mike, I think I'm in love. Levi, let's get married when we get back!"

"No, thank you."

"Ahh! He rejected me so easily!"

And from that day onward, Levi and Zoe became friends.

* * *

The recon trio is now complete.


	3. Home is where the Heart is

**A/N**: _**WARNING**_**: long notes ahead.**

Did I say this series would contain mostly silliness? Well, I kind of lied.

They are about in their mid or late-twenties here. So that means at present time (when Eren and company enters the picture) the trio is in their thirties. I highly entertain the idea of Levi being thirty than him being in his twenties, because in reality, you have to spend quite a lot of time in the military for you to rise so high in rank.

Also Zoe says in one of the manga chapters that she had served the Legion for _'decades'. _ And considering how casual she is with Levi, I'm assuming they have known each other for quite some time and had perhaps became soldiers at roughly about the same time. This just seemed the most logical idea to me.

Just throwing that out there.

Also I assumed that 'Mike' is just a nickname, (but most probably its not, but who cares, I already wrote it down. uwu) so if you see the name Michael anywhere in here, that's Mike, and not anybody else ok?

* * *

3 – Home is where the Heart is

* * *

"Corporal Smith! _CORPORAL_ _SMITH!"_

A turn of heads. Confused glances. For a while they pause to think that someone had made a momentous discovery and wished to report it immediately, but when they sought for the speaker, he was not among them.

"_HALT_!" The messenger's voice is so loud and clear that it rivals the sound of his horse's gallops, and everyone else's, for that matter. Said Corporal turns his attention behind him, wind blowing fast and hard to mess his once prim, blond hair. With eyebrows furrowed, he struggled to see who dared shout his name so loudly just when they are about to enter the Forest of Giant Trees.

"Wall Maria has fallen! The Commander is dead! Come, _at once!_"

Silence has blanketed them so quickly. Irvin hauled the reigns of his horse so violently that the animal recoiled, lifting it's upper body in protest before turning back. Everyone follows his example, albeit the absence of their senior's command.

"_Please,_ let us hurry!" Desperate. Fearful. The messenger's face trembles as he speaks, just like a child who had been taken away from his mother. "_Hurry_!"

Irvin Smith needn't to think twice.

* * *

When they arrive at home, it is Hell they find.

Immediately they mount off their horses, shoot their grapple hooks at anything tall and solid, and dive straight into chaos. Irvin shouts forward – _forward, _forevermore, the gears of his brilliant, tactical mind working on a plan to save the world from burning to the ground. Do not stop; not for the weeping child in that building, not for that man who is about to be eaten. We are going to save the multitude pooling at the gates of Rose – the gates of heavenly safety, and we _are_ going to be triumphant.

We are the Scouting Legion: the wings of freedom and the blade of retribution, and _we are going to be triumphant._

Levi thinks that Irvin is too poetic, too dramatic. But soon the beating of his heart becomes erratic, and he finds himself shouting alongside his comrades. Without any warning Zoe swerves away from them, and she shouts – like a battle-cry – and rushes to an impressive fifteen-meter class. Quick was her kill, like a bird of prey, and she laughs, victorious. Levi sees the same angry sixteen year old from years ago, the girl who's ready to throw her life away for some petty revenge, but her reasons are different, now. She is a soldier of the Scouting Legion, and every kill she makes is a step closer to safety.

Mike is no different. He is fast despite his size, and his cuts are deep and sure. His gaze is heavy and set to the next kill, like a hungry predator. Heads roll when he dives, for he is brimming with force and momentum. Steaming blood is hot against his face but he doesn't mind, not at all – this is the brand of his kill, and he intends it for all to see. _Look at me_, as if he wants to say. Look at me, because this face is the last thing you will see.

Levi is not a man of emotion. He does not see the need to be so utterly moved by things like anger or vengeance, because those are useless if not hindrances, when in battle. But today his heart beats faster than ever and he is spinning in the air with blades in his hands, ready for anything and everything. The world melts into fire and steam – blood red and sky blue – and nothing matters anymore but the kill, the hunt, the blade of his sword against titan flesh.

They are the Scouting Legion: the Wings of Freedom and the Blade of Retribution, and they will be triumphant.

* * *

The battle is over.

Tired and exhausted, but still alert as ever – that is what Zoe Hange is, when she goes through Wall Rose. When the signal of green had been released into the air, she had fallen back, to safety at last, just like what Irvin had instructed to them all. But in the sea of sad, hurt, and scared people, there is no familiar face.

Had they all died? Perished, against an army of giants? She could only guess. A medic rushed to her after a while, insisting on checking her injuries, but she politely brushed the assistance off. She must find her friends first, before anything else.

Hours painfully passed by. Checking the piling deceased at one corner seemed a very tempting option, but she held back. Both her friends are too strong to be those cold, pitiful cadavers. They _must_ be alive.

And surely after another hour, she finds one of them.

"Oh, _Michael_," Zoe hugs him tight, and she is breathless. "You are alive. Thank goodness. Oh, _thank_ _goodness_." Mike too, returns her embrace and lifts her from the ground, and they laugh – they are _alive;_ alive in each other's arms. Zoe kisses him on the cheeks, and hugs him again, hungry for comfort.

But it is short-lived when Mike asks where Levi is.

"You _haven't_ seen him?" Dread has crept so fast into her voice. The blond shakes his head, and he too, worries. He fears.

So they search for him together. Levi is not by the wounded, or by the dead, thankfully. Whether he had gone ahead of them and reported to Corporal Smith, they weren't sure, but they hoped that was the case. The influx of returning soldiers had ceased, and the masses are being ushered into groups, to be brought to tents mounted deep inland. Chaos had subsided eventually as the sun began to set, yet Levi is still nowhere in sight.

And then, hope comes.

"James! Hey, James!" Mike shouts, spotting the familiar logo on a red-headed soldier's back. His 3D manuever gear is still smoking as he limped toward a medic's tent. The man turns upon the call, and immediately his face brightens.

"Zakarius! Man, you're alive! Hange too!" He laughs, and there is relief and fondness in his voice, even if the three of them aren't as close.

"James," The blond hated to interrupt, for he too is happy to see a friendly face such as this man's. "Have you seen Levi?"

"Levi?" The red-head repeats, and his face turns grim. "Oh, Mike. We were trapped. Three deviants, can you imagine? It was terrible, I barely got away. Levi, he –"

But before he could finish, Zoe was already upon him, fist raised in fury, eyes ablaze.

"You left him! YOU ABANDONED HIM!" Mike had to hold her back from punching the remaining daylights out of James, but he too, wanted to hurt the man, even if he understood why he chose to flee instead of fight. James has a wife and a little boy to support, and you cannot actually do that when you're all mangled and dead. "YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HIM!" The brunette continued, throwing kicks at the red-head's direction, "COWARD! _YOU_ _FUCKING_ _COWARD_!"

"I was almost out of fuel!" James reasoned, his voice dripping with guilt. "What was I supposed to do? I don't want to die, Hange."

Letting out a shout, Zoe managed to haul herself free from her friend's iron grasp. Immediately she lunges for the other man, ready to strike, ready to beat him to death with her hands alone, but then Mike calls her again and stops her, over and over.

"Zoe, _don't_!" He tried dragging her away, but it was futile. "James has a family! He has a family!" He tries reasoning with her, but _fuck_, it doesn't even matter anymore to Zoe whether she is right or wrong. Levi is her family, just like Mike, and if one is gone how can she rejoice being alive?

There is a change in his voice; a drastic one. "Zoe, look!" Suddenly there is a hint of fear in his tone, and for a second Hange thinks that another titan has breached their walls. "Zoe, he is here –"

James is all forgotten and both of them turn their eyes to Levi. It is hard to recognize him at this distance, but Mike is sure that he is the real thing. He had made it; he had survived, but what is this? He is falling, like a wingless bird, and he is but a speck against the soft white of Wall Rose. Mike shouted both in desperation and exhilaration, as he propelled himself into the quickly developing darkness to catch him; to save his dear friend, and they land softly on the ground a few breaths later, as if Levi had not been plummeting to his death not long ago.

"Hey," The taller of the two called out, unable to say anything coherent as his emotions are in a blur. The smaller male muttered thanks, clapping him on the back, albeit weak.

"I ran out of fuel," Levi begins to explain, "Got trapped on our way back –"

"You're alive!" Hange exclaims, throwing her arms around the smaller man as soon as he was in range. "_Levi_, you're alive!" She laughed, and laughs immediately morphed into sobs and soon she is weeping.

She did not intend to cry. _Hell_ – soldiers aren't supposed to cry. But they all feel like they've been whipped raw on the face today, because Wall Maria has fallen. And Zoe thinks that for while, its _okay_ to cry – they've all lost so much in such a short span of time. Let's just stop and be humans for a bit and cry for both loved ones who perished and lived.

Fingers tangled tight in Levi's dark, blood-soaked locks, as if making sure not even a strand of his hair would escape from her grasp. Zoe's face is buried deep at the crook of his neck, and she mumbles words he cannot understand. Mike laughs in relief, because _thank the heavens _he doesn't have to worry seeing him in his nightmares. Thank the heavens he doesn't have to carry a grudge against James all his life. There are tears in his eyes too and he decides to embrace both of his friends, his laugh becoming flavored with triumph and joy. They fall to their knees, a knot of sweaty, bloody, tired soldiers.

Levi would have pushed them away because this contact is disgusting and his body is hurting everywhere; but he is too relieved to care. He's at home, atlast – _here,_ in the arms of a weeping woman and a laughing man.


	4. Virgin

A/N: I've been reading Sherlock Holmes quite a lot as of late, and I am afraid the old wording is rubbing off on me. I hope not. Oh, well.

Warning flag is up there for the Teen-aged trio.

Warning flag is up there for a little LeviHan at the end. I am sorry about this. This ship is just ruining me bit by bit and ughhhh I think I've already sold my soul to it. Fuck.

* * *

4 – Virgin

* * *

Their first mission was unlike any other.

It was simple. The objective was to take living samples of both plant and animal from the Forest of Giant Trees. The secondary objective was to scout for bodies of water, if possible.

Five men died, three more were wounded, and one, who happened to be Zoe's roommate, got left behind.

...And all they managed to bring home was a pair of mismatched fish, who eventually died a few hours later.

Everybody was quiet. Their seniors understood, since the 'kids' were new to loss – to _everything_, actually, so they let them be, let them relax for a few hours before anything else. Everybody needed a break once in a while, especially when you saw someone got eaten by a titan just this morning.

Mike had been sitting near the stables since they've arrived. Zoe decided that she wanted to stay with the earlier, since Levi had come up to their quarters to bathe. He had been covered in mud and titan blood from all the chaos that erupted not too long ago, and Zoe didn't want to bother him – he gets unnecessarily irritable when he's unclean.

Both sat there silently, not a word exchanged for hours. What was there to say? The fish had died, their men had died, and their little hopes and determination had died, temporarily. They were still children in their own right, and when Death stared at them squarely on the face, they cowered, like all children would have done.

"Its our turn for cleaning duty." Levi comes after another hour. He's as clean and calm as ever.

Mike, uncharacteristically, gave no hint of a smile, but he nodded nonetheless. Zoe just stared on the ground, as if wanting to be absorbed by the earth. "Who _cares_ about cleaning duties? We failed. We failed _miserably."_

"Who cares if the mission went to shit? The west wing needs to get cleaned. Suck it up and get moving."

Suddenly, Hange's hand is upon the shorter male's crisp shirt, grasping it tight while her free hand is raised in the air, aimed to strike. Fury is flaming in her eyes, all hot anger and no mercy. "We lost five people today, Levi. _Five._ And we left one behind. We left her to be titan food! And what do we get? A pair of fish who died in the end! How can you _not_ care? How can you say that?"

"Will it make a difference, if I did?" Patiently, he spoke and withheld himself from yanking her hand away. "Enlighten me."

"That is not the point!" By now, a few soldiers passing by turned their heads as Zoe raised her tone. "Levi, you – why are you – _don't_ stare at me like that!" Pushing him with one hand, she sent him a hurt gaze. "Don't stare at me like you don't understand... Don't be like those people in the streets..."

"Are you hurt because _they_ stared at us like we were... Pigs? Like animals?" Rolling his eyes, the black-haired male crossed his arms, and finally lost his calm composure. "You are too goddamned sensitive."

"Sensitive? They _saw_ the dead we carry! They saw the wounded! They saw our misfortune, but they _still_ chose to gossip! They still chose to _sneer_ at us!"

"Listen to yourself, and think, Hange. If I threw a fit and got angry, will that change anything?"

"No, but getting angry and mourning means you have the heart to sympathize."

"Guess I don't have a heart then."

"_Levi_ –"

"_Alright_, let's get cleaning." After his break of silence, Mike stood up and slung his arms around both of his friends' shoulders, preventing from bickering further. Zoe almost positively growled, while Levi just kept a rather pissed off expression. The three of them marched to the west wing, where a bunch of cleaning supplies awaited them already. Not a word was exchanged in between of them any further while they swept and mopped the halls, since every attempt of Mike's to initiate a conversation was met with either grunts or nods. Hange deliberately tried to just smear the dust and dirt around the floor with her mop, causing Levi to get irritated and redo all the areas in which the female had gone through. At one point Mike was certain that Levi would snap and hit Zoe on the head with a broom, or perhaps dunk her head and drown her in that bucket of murky water, but thankfully he took cleaning in a more revered light. Perhaps he didn't want to shed blood in the presence of those holy cleaning supplies.

"You still mad at her?" Mike asks after supper. They make their way to their dormitories, their bellies full with plenty of food, albeit bland.

"No." His answer is prompt and quick, coupled with a sigh. "Zoe is a child." He shook his head. Mike just smiled. "She doesn't have friends aside from the two of us, but she cares about those five who died and that one girl who got left behind – and that bitch wasn't even _nice_ to her."

"I don't think there's anything wrong about caring," The taller of the two of them opened the door to their rooms and lit a candle at once. "Just look at it this way: if you died, and you find out that we didn't even cry or think about your death, what would that make you feel?"

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you all the way from my coffin six-feet under."

Mike rolled his eyes and plopped down on his bed, placing the candle next to his side table. "Your sarcasm is as charming as always."

The conversation ended there. One of them proceeded with his usual hygienic rituals, while the other merely stayed in his bed, gaze distant and blank. An hour and a half passed and the lights were blown out, engulfing them in a thick blanket of darkness. Cricket songs and their own, constant breathing was their lullaby, though even in the comfort and coolness of the night, they could not sleep.

Then suddenly, their door creaked open.

"_Mike?" _Was the speaker's whisper.

"...Zoe?" Replied the blond, straining to see in the darkness. "Zoe, is that you?"

"Yeah. Can I come and sleep here?"

"You know you can't. If we get caught, its fifty laps in the morning." Mike answered in a hushed tone. "...Ah, well. Come on in."

Levi could hear Hange's clumsy and uncertain footsteps approaching their bunk bed. Barefoot, no doubt. Along the way she hit her foot on the frame of the bed, causing her to curse, while Mike laughed at her small misfortune.

"Shh, you'll wake Levi," She muttered softly, before hitting the male on the shoulder to scold him, since the chuckling still didn't cease. "I don't want to piss him off further."

"You came to apologize?" Mike asked, his voice now lightly audible, having recovered from his fit of laughs.

"Well, yeah, that too, but he's sleeping now." Levi could feel their bed shift just barely, indicating that Zoe had successfully climbed onto Mike's bed without any further foot injuries. "I wish I could sleep so easily, like him."

"Me too," Agreed the other male, "I can't sleep either."

Silence, once more. The cricket songs had stopped, plunging them in an eerie pause. Levi thought of finally revealing his awakened presence at this point, but found the urge to eavesdrop too tempting.

"I keep hearing the sound of hair being brushed in my room."

"The sound of what?" Mike felt a little grateful when the brunette spoke up, but he wasn't so certain what to reply to her peculiar confession.

"April likes combing her hair before sleep," Zoe muttered under her breath, "And after she does she tucks her comb in between the wooden planks supporting my bed."

"Do you think Evans is haunting you?" April Evans was Hange's roommate, the girl who unfortunately had been cornered by a couple of titans just when they were about to bail and thus was left behind.

"No – ghosts aren't real, Mike, I can tell you that for sure." Another sigh. Her voice appeared aggravated and tired. "I just keep thinking about her, that's all. I keep imagining her being there. Why do you think Squad Leader Meyers chose to leave her behind? We could have saved her. Its not exactly impossible."

"I don't know, Zoe," replied Mike earnestly. "Maybe we'll understand someday."

"I'm sorry about Rob and Sam," Zoe looked over at her friend, though she could barely see his face. "They fought bravely."

"They did," Levi could hear through Mike's words that he was smiling. "I saw them teaming up against that fifteen-meter deviant. They were great."

"They _are." _Zoe too, smiled, and soon another movement stirred the bunk bed, suggesting that the female might have laid down or stretched her legs.

Levi did not know what to say. Mike had always been the friendly guy of their batch – albeit his peculiar habits, he's well-liked by most, both seniors and juniors. _Of_ _course_ the blond will have other friends aside from him and Zoe. How could he had not thought of that? All along, he had been implying these things about not caring for the dead, when there is someone close that lost two friends so abruptly.

"I'm sorry."

There came a distinct thump, and then another curse.

"Levi?" It was Zoe (who hit her head on the base of the bunk bed when Levi spoke), her voice a little croaky since she and Mike had been trying their best to speak in hushed tones.

"I did not know..." _I didn't know that they were your friends,_ he would have liked to add, but found it hard to say the rest.

"Its okay," Mike grinned, though neither of his companions had seen it. "You have a point, too. If I sulked all day, it would do me no good, right?"

"Hey," Hange had managed to crawl out of the lower bunk and climb her way to the smaller male's upper bed. "I'm sorry about earlier." Levi could make out the borders of her glasses, the metal shining so faintly under the small amount of light from the moon. The girl moved on all fours before sitting cross-legged beside him, close enough that he could now see her wild brown hair sticking in random directions. "I see your point, too, but... There's no way I can stop caring. I feel like if I do, I'll be no different from the beasts that we kill."

Levi hummed in reply, finding Zoe's hair more engaging than the topic at hand. He had always been so bothered by disorganization and uncleanliness, that even in serious chats like this, he finds it difficult to speak in the presence of the said distraction. "...Just forget about it." With this quiet response, he lifted his hand without further ado and tried to tame Hange's short cropped hair, which seemed to always be in a state of turmoil.

When he realized that brushing her hair into submission was futile, he dropped his hand and ceased the effort all together. He should have seen through it, he thought, since everything about Zoe seemed to be so random and scattered. "You should grow your hair longer."

"Does it bother you that much?" She chuckled, while Mike, who's listening to their conversation all along, snorted. "Okay. I'll grow it long for you, Levi."

Something about how she said that statement made him embarrassed. Mike had been obviously biting his tongue so that he wouldn't snort so much, and this made Levi feel like he's left out of some private joke between the two.

"Well, good night then," Zoe ended the conversation before he could come up with something sarcastic. Climbing down (and almost falling) the wooden ladder, she too greeted Mike good night before leaving, her footsteps fading from earshot with every patter, until there is only comfortable silence. They sleep, finally, dreamless and deep, their worries and fears tucked into the corner of their minds, all to be mulled upon another time.


	5. Wintertime Shenanigans

A/N: For a second let's pretend that in their timeline, harmonicas, feather boas, and belly-dancing outfits(?) already exists. Don't complain! I don't have time to be accurate right now ok. uwu

Also yay for lame chapter titles!

* * *

5 – Wintertime shenanigans

* * *

"You guys done reporting to the Commander?"

Zoe's voice bounced off the empty hallways, making her question linger in the air for a few more seconds. Everyone was in their rooms by now – both juniors and fellow seniors, for tonight is an exceptionally cold one, and most wanted to be in the comfort and warmth of their beds. Winter had not given them any grace this season, for snow had literally poured down from the heavens, unceasing, since this morning.

"Yeah," Came Mike's reply after a long yawn. With one hand he wiped the water from his eyes and then stretched languidly. "What's up, Zoe?"

"I found an interesting room this afternoon. Originally I was searching for some vacant space where I can _dump_ all my notes – "

"I'm glad you're working on that," Interrupting, Levi sent her a mildly surprised glance. He had instructed the Squad Leader to arrange her many notes and scribblings since whenever he visited her in her lab or in her room he just keeps tripping over bunched up pieces of paper or some other material where the brunette decided to write on. Hange had not listened to him the first time he asked her (or the many following times he _ordered_ her, for that matter). Perhaps this has something to do with that one instance where he tripped on some scattered book and landed face-first on a _puddle_ of ink?

"Hehe, well, I can't have our _dear_ _Corporal_ shouting obscenities at me whenever he decides to visit, yes?"

Mike sent Levi a knowing glance, since he particularly remembered the shorter man being grumpy and grouchy for about a week because his favorite cravat had been unceremoniously tainted black. The receiving end of his look merely rolled his eyes, dismissing the silent tease of his friend.

"Anyway, about this room. There's some really interesting stuff in it by the looks of it, but I haven't really explored it much, since I was waiting for you guys to finish talking with Irvin." With a few long strides she caught up with the two high-ranking officers, and placed one hand on each of their backs. "Come on, I'll show you!"

Their footsteps were muted by the blowing wind outside. Humanity hadn't experienced such a harsh winter like this before, not in a very long time. Plans of their upcoming expeditions had been halted temporarily, only to be resumed this coming spring, which is still a good month away – meaning there isn't much to do in this time of cold.

"Here we are!" With a stomp, Hange stopped, extending her arms so that she can wiggle her hands toward the door. They were at the end of a long hallway, at the floor just above the dungeons. "I have to warn you guys though, our trip might be a little dusty." Like a confirmation, Mike suddenly sneezed, tucking his head in the inside of his elbow. The brunette sympathetically patted her friend on the shoulder, while Levi braced himself for the upcoming horror he was about to face.

The room being 'a little dusty' was an understatement.

Cobwebs were everywhere. Dust covered every single thing in it, like wheat grass on a farmer's plain. Even the windows were coated, since the accumulating snow on the glass looked more gray than white.

Mike sneezed again.

"I don't think we should step in." Levi handed a handkerchief to the blond, who took it appreciatively.

Hange met the Corporal's reply with a frown. "Oh, don't be like that. Just because its so dusty doesn't mean its not worth our time. And besides, you gave Mike some _protection_ now, isn't that right, Mike?"

Right after tying the white handkerchief around his face to cover his nose, the Squad leader gave a thumbs up and a sniff. "Yep, I'm good."

"Onwards then, Scouts!" With a voice that suspiciously mimicked the Commander's, Zoe pumped her fist in the air and marched inside the room. Mike followed automatically, while Levi remained outside, biting the insides of his cheek so that he wouldn't sigh.

This night wouldn't be over till he makes these two idiots clean this shitty room.

Dust rose and lay stagnant in the air wherever Levi stepped – sometimes it even settled on his boots, much to his chagrin. And added to that, they wore white pants. _White, _for fuck's sake_._ He might just punch a bitch if as much as a single dust particle landed on his pristine pants.

"Ahh, here we go!" Suddenly, light emerged from his left. Initially they were relying on the torches directly in front of the doorway to illuminate their path, but it seems like Zoe was prepared for their little expedition. "Levi, come here, I've got candles."

Mike was already wandering around by the time he received his own light source. Zoe looked like a child in a carnival, her eyes wide and visibly excited. Sometimes Levi questioned himself for his choice of friends, but in a life where everybody dies in a blink of an eye, its better to trust two weirdos who can keep their asses alive long enough for them to think that snooping around a dusty room is interesting enough.

"Look, I found a thing!"

Both males turned to the voice that commanded their attention. Arriving at a common point, they readied themselves to receive possibly another frenzied lecture, courtesy of the passionate Squad Leader, but they found no excited scientist at the location in question.

Instead they found her wearing a short, red skirt made up of some lacy material, with little bells and trinkets attached on the ends of it. Since she haphazardly just put the thing on top of her pants, the red fabric bunched up in a lot of random places, which she didn't bother to smoothen out. A veil of red was atop her head, fabric translucent against her lightly tanned skin. In her hand she swung a feather boa, again in an alarming shade of red.

Mike wolf whistled. Levi just sent her a disturbed look.

Zoe laughed in response to this, and started shaking her hips so that the little bells and trinkets clashed with one another, making little noises as she moved. While humming a tune, she tried dancing in an alluring way – sometimes she swayed her feather boa around to add to the effect of sexuality she's trying so hard to convey, but that only served to knock down some little figurine nearby, causing Mike to chuckle.

When she arrived in front of the two, she swung the boa around their necks – or at least tried to, but since Mike is too tall and Levi is rather petite, the string of feathers only managed to hook around the blond's neck while the end of it landed on top of the Corporal's head.

"Oh _god_," Levi muttered, rolling his eyes again before swatting the feather boa off his head. "Somebody stop this woman."

Mike laughed again, the corners of his eyes crinkling, while Hange took the boa in her hand, formed it into a ball, and threw it at Levi's face in mock anger. Quick enough was the shorter man's reaction, so he prevented the contact, but the dust, unfortunately, he could not stop from getting airborne. A second or two later, he sneezed.

"Why is there a feather boa in this room though?" Before either Zoe or Levi could banter, the blond spoke up, picking the fallen clump of feathers from the wooden floor. "There's furniture and cabinets and other things in here, but why this?"

"Maybe somebody was lonely," Levi suggested, "And hired some whore. I don't think any of the Scouts would own something like that." Bringing his hands up, he started undoing his cravat. Better to have something cover his nose from now on, than suffer the attack of the dust.

"You never know what goes behind closed doors," Zoe said suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows at the two. Mike replied with the same action, while Levi just muttered something along the lines of 'goddamned dorks'.

There wasn't anything remotely interesting in the place – sure there were a lot of books and boxes of things you can rummage through, but they were all just somebody's belongings that had been abandoned. Why were they keeping all these things in here, in the first place?

"Hange, I think you found your room," The Corporal announced nonchalantly, picking up an old hairbrush from a box. He tilted it, and wiped the dust off from the base. Disgusting. "I suggest you start cleaning this pla –"

A. Evans was carved on the wooden brush, the letters curved and elegant. Evans was the surname of that girl who they left behind on their first mission, if he could remember correctly. Why is her brush here?

"I'll clean up tomorrow!" Came Zoe's reply. "Look, I found some neckties! You always wear cravats. Why don't you try wearing something different?" She placed the black ribbon which she tied earlier onto the space of Levi's collar, and judged if the garment suited him or not. "Ahh – its okay, I dusted it off first! Hmm..."

"I prefer cravats." Placing the item back to where he found it, the Corporal returned to being nonchalant, not wanting Zoe to take notice of her dead roommate's hairbrush. The realization dawned upon him sooner or later, but decided not to tell any of his companions. This room is full of memories, and memories like these are meant to be forgotten, best to be left behind.

"Mmm, yeah, cravats look better on you. Looks more classy, too." With a nod and a chuckle, the quirky scientist agreed. "What do I do with all the stuff here? Throw them out?"

"Ask Moblit to burn them. All of it."

"Oh what? All of it? Why? There's a whole lot of things in here that might be useful."

"Leave the chairs, tables, cabinets, and shelves behind, then."

"And the books?"

"Burn them all."

"But Levi –"

"Zoe, you already have the _whole_ damn library to yourself. Don't be greedy._"_

"_Fine._.." With a defeated sigh much like that of a child that has been denied of candy, the Squad Leader took the pocket book she tucked in the band of her pants and placed it on one of the boxes. Looking at it longingly, Hange sighed again, her expression completely dejected.

"Leave it be," Levi placed his hand on the female's back and guided her away from the boxes, and headed for Mike. It was time that they left this cursed room – he's already feeling the bite of cold and would appreciate the comfort of his own quarters. When they reached Mike's location, they found him silently cleaning an instrument with the handkerchief he gave him earlier.

"What's that?" Curiously, the brunette stepped closer, eyes eager to see what the thing in question was.

"Harmonica," Replied the blond with a little smile, before bringing the instrument to his lips.

Suddenly the room was plunged into a period of melodies. Mike is slow with his song, the notes dragging on with smooth progression. The tone is mournful but oddly light – sad and comforting at the same time. Zoe had to fall back to one of the chairs to listen before closing her eyes, the thought of the impending death of all the books in the room immediately forgotten. Levi had to admit that at some point waves of goosebumps littered his skin – perhaps this was why they called music the unspoken language of poets. For it to be able to convey any emotion without the use of words is simply wondrous.

"That was beautiful, Mike." Zoe commented after the blond ended his little recital, clapping her hands as she spoke. "Your song made me kind of depressed, though."

Raising a bushy eyebrow, the tall squad leader brought the harmonica to his lips once more but paused, thinking, while Zoe tilted her head in anticipation. After a few more seconds, Mike wiggled his eyebrows, as if saying he had found the perfect reply, and blew into the musical instrument, releasing another string of notes, more jolly, this time.

Zoe's bright laugh rang in the dusty, musty air. Mike had the inherent ability to make her chuckle by the simplest of actions – and it was weird, since the guy isn't much of a joker; oh not at all, while the female on the other hand isn't exactly easy to amuse. Is it because of their peculiar dynamic? Zoe had always been closer to Mike since day one, after all. Oh, well. He had a feeling he won't understand, even if the two spelled it out to him.

Levi would have continued spacing out if Zoe had not taken his hands in hers and pulled him into a dance. At first the thought did not occur to him – spinning in uneven circles doesn't really account into any dance he knew, but when the female pulled him closer and put one hand on his waist while holding his hand, he realized what she was up to.

"Your hand is on the wrong place," He pointed out bluntly.

Lifting the hand from Levi's waist, she picked the veil off her head and then replied, her chin held high. "_I'm_ the dominant one in this partnership."

"_Excuse_ _you –_"

Mike laughed into the harmonica for a split second, but continued his lovely and lively song nonetheless. Zoe laughed too, while she competed with the shorter male on who had the rights to put their hand on the other's waist. Levi had forgotten altogether his earlier aim to get out of the cold storeroom – with the comfort of Zoe's hand and the sound of Mike's music, he supposes he's cozy enough, warm enough, that no brazen fire would compare.

* * *

A/N: I feel like the quality of this series is deteriorating, chapter by chapter. Ughhhh.

If you guys haven't noticed yet, I ship LeviHan so damn hard. But I don't want to be biased – and I'm trying my best not to be, but ughughugh it is so difficult not to insert tidbits of them in this. I originally wrote this as a friendship-centric series and I'm getting off-track because of this goddamned ship. If you don't like LeviHan, I am so sorry. OTL I feel horrible.


	6. Scandal in Trost

6 – Scandal in Trost

* * *

Petra Ral knows Squad Leader Hange and Squad Leader Mike are sleeping together.

Not that she caught them in the act or anything, but when you stay up late enough into the night and wander into the halls of the higher-up's quarters, you'll be able to hear some distant hint of moans and groans. One might say this is a mere speculation – but hearing the same sounds from the same room for more than _three_ seperate nights is proof enough.

There's nothing wrong with that, though. Having sex with someone isn't prohibited in the Scouting Legion. Having sex with your co-soldiers isn't prohibited either. Love, on the other hand, is another matter. They do know that, don't they? Or are they daring enough to break the rules since they're so high in rank? And what if the Corporal knows about this?

_The Corporal is their friend, Petra,_ she shakes her head, eyes boring into the kettle she's currently heating._ He'll never tell on them, of course._

Who said they're banging because they love each other, anyway? The Squad Leaders might just happen to have a 'friends with benefits' relationship. Anyone would kill for a fuck-buddy and a friend all rolled into one – some one to trust, essentially, and someone to keep you warm with in this messed up world of theirs.

And to think that she wouldn't have known all of this if she hadn't been put to the task of bringing coffee to the Corporal late in to the night... Oh, what a messed up world this is, indeed.

"– Shut up and get your ass over here."

"Wait, I'm not finished talking yet! I haven't told you the most important part –"

"Get. Your _fucking_ ass. Over here."

Wait.

Hold on a second.

Was that Squad Leader Hange's voice? _Inside_ the Corporal's room? Petra took a step back from the door, bringing the coffee cup in her hands close to her stomach, so it wouldn't shake so much. Well, this isn't really surprising. Squad Leader Hange might just be reporting her findings from her experiments; she did say she wasn't 'finished talking yet'. She's only this enthusiastic when it comes to her many titan experiments. Its _all_ good.

"Dear me, Levi... The Lance Corporal, so eager for my touch! Ah, I'm honored."

"I swear to _god_ _Zoe_ –"

"Hahaha! Alright, alright, just go lie on the bed and take your shirt off."

This isn't good at all.

Petra didn't care if the Corporal found out that she placed _his_ cup on the ground. She didn't care if the coffee would go cold. She didn't even care if someone found her here, shamefully spying on her superiors. This is happening _right_ _now,_ and she needed to confirm it – I mean, what happened to the Mike-Hange pair? What is this? Crouching down to the keyhole, the ginger tried peeking into it, eyes squinting hard, but alas, there seems to he some kind of material atop of it, obstructing her view. Damn it all.

"Should I try another approach this time? You always like it slow."

"I _want_ it slow."

There is a rustling of clothes, a tinkling of belts. Boots were seemed to be kicked off. A bed creaked, and then there is another rustling of some sort of cloth. Could it be blankets? Petra couldn't be too sure, even with her ear pressed to the door. After a pregnant pause came a sigh, soft and barely audible. Was that the Corporal or the Squad Leader?

"Not slick enough?"

"Not enough."

Petra had to distance herself from the door for a minute. What did she mean by 'not slick enough?' What on earth could they be doing? With heart racing faster by the passing minute, the soldier came close to the door once more, ears eager for the next bits of conversation.

"Mhmm..."

But there came none, only hums and sighs. Hums and sighs, that _suspiciously_ sounds like the Corporal's. This went on for a while, making Petra think that maybe she's crossing the line – this doesn't fall into any of her concerns after all. She's a dignified soldier of the Scouting Legion, and this act of eavesdropping isn't really what you can call dignified. If they're fucking, then so be it. It doesn't matter. Its their sex lives, not hers.

"_...Ahhh."_

"You know Levi, you make some _really_ attractive noises when you're pleased."

"_Zoe_.."

Well, there goes all the dignity left in her thrown out of the window.

"Ahh_ – fuck."_

"What is it?"

"..._Harder._"

Petra had to agree though: the Corporal _does_ make some really attractive noises when he's pleased. There, she admitted it. Heat erupted on her face with the force of a canon ball smashing through a titan's skull while she pressed her head against the wooden door again, her curiosity building up to new heights.

… Only that she _didn't_ press her head against the door. In her eagerness, she _knocked_ her head against it.

"Hey, did you hear that?" It was Hange speaking, but Petra had no time to listen any further. This is it. She's done for. Its the end of the world. Father, oh, my dear Papa, I'm _so_ sorry. I haven't even gotten a promotion yet, and now the Lance Corporal of the Scouting Legion is going to kick me out and possibly feed me to the titans because I fucking spied on him while he's having se–

"...Petra."

The door flew open, revealing a tousle-haired, half-dressed Levi. The smell of lavender and roses wafted in the air, oddly, but somehow appropriately. The Corporal always smelled good, after all.

"Here's your coffee, sir." Torn between staring at her superior's half-naked body and wishing that he won't notice the beads of sweat on her forehead, Petra extended her hands and offered him the cup, the handle pointing forward for him to take. Thank the heavens for the fast reflexes she developed in this damned profession, or else she would have to explain why his cup, of all things, is sitting on the dirty halls, unattended, and why she's there, crouching in the dim-lit hallways in front of his living quarters.

"Thank you," He took the cup, holding it by the handle. He studied her for a while, eyes blank but searching.

"Good night then, Corporal, sir." Turning her heel, the ginger marched away, not even waiting for her superior to dismiss her. Please don't notice that the cup is cold, please don't oh please...

And then he shut the door closed, once more.

Petra had to jump in joy for that before hurrying away to her own room.

* * *

"Ohh, is that coffee I see?" Zoe practically leaped out of the bed, hands outreached. "_The_ famous coffee?"

"Yeah," Rolling his eyes, the Corporal extended his arm to give the woman the cup. "Hey, aren't you happy you're finally gonna have a taste of Petra's coffee? That means we're quits."

"Ohh, no, wait a minute!" The Squad Leader snatched the cup from Levi's hands and immediately took a sip. "Its already cold!"

"Well, its still coffee." Plopping back to the bed, the shorter man gave her a look. "So get back here and continue."

"But Levi, my hands are already so tired..." After that little whine, Hange took another sip. "Also, you didn't even listen to _all_ that I've got to say earlier! So much for equivalent exchange."

"I gave you that coffee."

"Ack! Mike doesn't do _this_ to me!" Frowning, the brunette placed the ceramic cup on the nearby table and walked to the bed rather hesitantly. "I should have never offered you a massage in the beginning."

"Your loss then," Smirked the Corporal, before he sank to his bed again, ready to receive another relaxing massage.

* * *

A/N: Originally I intended to make Zoe confront Petra, and then give her a massage as well guiltyHangexPetrashipping but then I got lazy. Sorry about that. Also I've been wanting to write this cliché of a scene for the trio for a long time now, because SnK will not be complete without the 'massage/sex' scandal. Teehee.

On another note I found the link of my story posted in the LeviHan tag on Tumblr. That prolly is the cause for the influx of reviews, so thanks so much! uwu To the beautiful soul who promoted this fic on Tumblr, this chapter is for you. Have some LeviHan.

Also I know I don't PM people as much, so I'd like to thank all the readers and reviews. You're all awesome. uwu)b

Peace out.


	7. The Curious Case of Eren Jaeger

7 – The curious case of Eren Jaeger

* * *

"Still here?"

Like a dog that has heard it's master call, Hange's head perked up, eyes wide upon landing on the speaker. A goofy smile erupted immediately on her oily face, making her skin shine more than usual under the candlelight. "Have you come to look at him too?"

"Like hell I would. I'd rather watch Irvin take a shit than stare at that sleeping kid." Closing the door behind him, Levi walked toward the seated female while acknowledging the Scout on guard beside her (who snorted at the joke but immediately resumed his poker-faced stature within a few seconds) with a little nod.

"What's up, Levi? Oh, and where's Mike?" Came her inquiry just as when she finished laughing.

"Mike's still with the Commander. He's not going to be happy smelling you today, though. You haven't even washed your face, have you?" Stepping closer, Levi squinted his eyes at the female, as if scrutinizing how much dirt she has on her face.

"Ah, no. In fact I haven't even taken a bath since we came home from the expedition. Or had breakfast. Or lunch. Or dinner, yesterday. Oh, don't be like that!" Zoe grinned, amused by her superior's worsening reaction to her answer. "It doesn't matter now, does it? Because here in front of me is the one person in the world who can turn into a titan! How is that possible? Why is he the only one? Or is he? What do you think?"

"I think the question that must be asked here is this: why haven't you brushed your teeth? Your breath stinks." Reeling away from the woman, the Corporal waved his hand in front of his face, as if dispersing a foul smell. "I should have sent Moblit down here instead."

Rolling her eyes, Zoe stood up from her seat and walked closer to the bed, her face ghosting above the teen's sleeping form. "Eren Jaeger of the 104th. Please tell me why you can turn into a titan! Or how! _Hello?_ Eren?"

"Why don't you try speaking to him _closer?_ Maybe he'll wake up from the stench of your breath."

Zoe turned back to Levi for the purpose of retaliation, but the door opened without any warning, revealing Mike, which immediately in turn snatched her attention away from revenge. "Mike!" Exclaiming, she skipped toward the tall male, grasping his arm before pointing at the shorter male. "Levi says I stink. Do I stink, Mike?"

The Squad Leader raised his bushy eyebrows, eyes blinking once at the question. "You smell like you, as always, Zoe."

"What? What do you mean by that? Are you saying that I stink, too?"

"You smell wonderful as always, that's what I meant," The blond smiled at the woman's playfulness, patting her head in an affectionate way after Zoe grinned at Levi in triumph at his reply. "Had Levi told you about the kid's change in custody?"

"I _was_ about to tell her," The Corporal interrupted before shrugging, eyes focused at the odd pair before him. "I suppose you should do the honors then." Zoe blinked curiously, her vision switching over from Levi to Mike in a span of a second.

"The Military Police has Jaeger in their custody now. It had been decided by the high court."

A cry, almost of pain, came out of Zoe's lips as the news hit her ears. _"No!_ What do they want with Eren? Knowing those fools, they'll just probably kill him in the end! They don't realize how_ important _this is – how important Eren is! They don't understand a fucking thing!" Throwing her arms in the air, the Squad Leader almost growled, before turning to a wall and kicking the it in her frustration. Mike dismissed their fellow Scout who was on duty, the guard's expression sullen and angry, though for a different reason. The and the Scouts had always retained that unfriendly rivalry over the years; its almost automatic.

"It could be a good thing. We don't know if Jaeger boy over here is really one of us. What if he goes batshit crazy all of a sudden and devoured everyone on sight? Better them than us." Levi commented nonchalantly, pointing at the sleeping recruit with his thumb. "Wouldn't that be great? There'd be less assholes for us to defend if that happened."

"No, no, no, _no!"_ Shaking her head furiously, Hange's cheeks flush with emotion. Frustration has always been her weak spot. "Eren is the answer to all of this! Eren is the key to everything. If we lose him, we lose our chance at freedom! Dr. Jaeger has something to do with Eren's titan-shifting power, I am sure of it! He knows something about titans that we don't! And its very vital that we know what that is because –"

"Okay Hange, calm down," Sighing and regretting he even said those words, Levi held up his hand to halt Zoe from her passionate rambling. "Goddamn woman, take a breath. Look. Did it ever occur to you that Ackerman and Arlelt might just be _lying? _Its too damn shady, alright. People don't just 'lose' memories like that. Its too convenient. Its suspicious._"_

"I don't think those kids were lying." Smoothing out his beard, Mike took the seat where Zoe had evacuated a few moments ago. "Besides... Some of their fellow recruits stated that Jaeger here is one hardworking boy. He graduated within the top ten because of it. If he's plotting something against humanity, he wouldn't be signing up to be a soldier, or expressing a rather passionate claim that he wanted to join the Scouting Legion to 'kill all the titans'."

"Who cares if he's spouting all that bullshit? Maybe he wants to infiltrate our ranks to destroy us all from within, I don't know, and frankly, I don't care. I don't trust him. I don't trust his friends. I don't trust their claims. And if they're not going to provide any concrete proof to back them up, then my opinion of them would remain unchanged." Crossing his arms, the Lance Corporal sent both of his companions a glance before glaring down at the unknowing teen sleeping soundly on the bed. "Nile Dawk can keep him. I don't want him in the Legion."

"That's not for you to decide." Zoe shot Levi a stern glance as a reply, while the blond fingered the bridge of his nose, sensing another argument is on it's way to butcher their evening. "Irvin thinks Eren is innocent. He believes Mikasa and Armin are telling the truth. Can't you see? Eren is our ticket out of this fucked up world. He is Hope. He –"

"_Hope? _I can't believe I'm listening to this._"_

"I am serious, Levi. He is the hope of humanity. He plugged that hole in Trost. He killed some twenty titans before collapsing. He saved his sister. He saved his comrades. He saved the people of Trost. His intention are clean! Isn't that proof enough?"

"No its not. Where is the guarantee that he'll never turn on us? Or betray us? What if he loses control? I'm not going to lose soldiers because of mere speculations about this boy. I'm not going to let our men die in exchange for a pet monster."

"Eren is _not_ a monster," Zoe turned back to the still slumbering kid, her gaze softening. "Monsters are not so passionately loved by others, are they? Monsters don't have friends that are willing to kill for you. Or defend you, to their last breath, like what Ackerman and Arlelt did for Eren. He's just a boy who happened to have a power unlike everyone else's. Levi, please. Give the kid a chance."

The Corporal exhaled through his nose sharply, still unconvinced. Trusting someone so easily isn't actually a quality of his, especially considering that this certain someone can turn into a titan. "I'll think about it when I get the chance to hear what he has to say."

"Have some faith. Its not so bad to put our bets on someone who can turn into a fifteen-meter tall giant."

"I'll bet on him when he does something useful other than sleep while waiting for Prince Charming to wake him up with a smooch."

Mike was thankful that the two didn't argue as much compared to all the other instances where there had to be some kind of intervention from him. Added to that, Zoe was getting good at the art of manipulation, which means that he doesn't have to be the referee in their little fights much often now than before. "The MP's are gonna come by any time now to take Jaeger away. I'll see to it. Or do you guys want to join me and have a friendly chat with the Police?"

"I'd rather not see any of their _kind," _The Corporal unhooked his arms from each other and turned his heel, ready to walk out of the room. "And _no,_ Hange, you're coming with me. Do you have any idea how desperate Moblit looked like when he came to me? Be an adult and get shit done."

"I _am_ getting stuff done! I'm observing Eren right now!"

"That's called being creepy. Now do Mike's nose a favor and get yourself cleaned." Upon exiting the door, Levi left it open, as if making a statement that she should obey his orders without question, leaving her annoyed. Mike just snickered at this – he knew she didn't like it when Levi used his rank to make Hange do what he wants.

"See you at dinner later," Mike muttered as Zoe continued grumbling silently while she stood.

"See you, Mike. Try not to punch an M.P tonight." With a little laugh, the female extended a hand to squeeze his shoulder, before looking back at Eren, taking one last glance. After that, she too, marched out of the room, leaving Hope behind with Humanity's Second Strongest.

* * *

A/N: It feels rushed, because it is a bit rushed. Especially the ending. Ah, well. I'll supply a better chapter next time.

Also have you guys seen the previous anime episodes? Dang man. Producers be toying with them feels. ThatmeansImightwriteachapteraboutthatCOUGH.


	8. Infinity

A/N: So Levi's spin-off thingy got released! And it turned out that he didn't join the scouts as a trainee, like most people did. So fuck all the back-stories I wrote *insert sobbing here*. I'm that kind of person who hogs all the canon stuff, and reinvents headcanons based on new released canon info, so ye, the chapter you are about to read just goes on about Levi joining the scouts the unconventional way.

On another note, sorry for not updating for so long! I was awfully busy, as always.

**WARNING: spoilers** ahead if you're not updated alright friend uwu

* * *

8 – Infinity

* * *

"I-I'm sorry for yo– "

"_Don't_."

Pastor Nick cleared his throat, beads of sweat trickling down the sides of his face to his chin. Up came his hand to wipe it away, making his palm damper than before. Hange was at his side, the woman who fearlessly and very nearly hauled him off the wall into Death's welcome arms out of fury. She's wounded at the moment, skin a little pink from the scorch of the colossal titan's steam, or so she said. Burns and bruises were everywhere, both shown and hidden by bandages and clothes. The man felt a twinge of guilt in him, remembering his earlier deed of not speaking the truth to her – to all of them, but duty is duty. Honorable or not, he _had_ to fulfill it. If he had the strength to stand knowing that thousands died before because of this dishonesty, then he could stomach seeing an injured woman now.

"At the moment they are pursuing Eren." Her voice is unfamiliar to both of the men's ears, her tone more so. "I haven't had any new news till then."

"Neither have I received any." The Lance Corporal was at the Pastor's left side, arms knotted, with one hand still on that gun beneath his coat. "You're the only person who came with one."

"I suppose the chase is still on, then, if there are no new news," She chuckled, her teeth showing as she smiled. "Man, I hope I had the strength to ride out."

"You only just got here and that's what you feel like – imagine how _I_ feel like," Scoffing, the shorter man gave a sideways glance to the Pastor, his eyes sharp as ever. "I'd fuck a horse and sacrifice a few lambs if that's what it takes to heal me."

"Bestiality and animal cruelty won't get you anywhere, Levi." Shaking her head before chuckling again, the brunette turned toward her superior, lifting her back from the wall she was leaning against a few moments ago. "Even the Devil doesn't listen to prayers. That, or all the gods are deaf."

"One is listening," Levi met her eyes. "I think Death has been blessing us with his shit from the beginning of time."

Hange laughed, loud and clear, though abrupt.

"I-If only you – "

"Have I offended you, Pastor?" The Corporal had returned his attention back to their captive since he had spoken, his demeanor returning to that usual stern and cold manner. All traces of emotion from the Squad Leader had been wiped clean by now, as the shorter man spoke. "Well, let me tell you something interesting today, old man."

"Not today," Softer, her tone was, surprisingly so. Pastor Nick had been so accustomed to the harshness of her voice that sometimes he forgets that it is a woman who is speaking.

"Today is the perfect day."

"...Levi."

"All your sacred walls are going to fall, Pastor."

"This is ridiculous." Hange had to look away, her back meeting with the wall once more with a dull thud. The Pastor merely swallowed hard, keeping his arguments hidden.

"Maria had fallen. Rose, just starting to. And one day a big ass bastard is going to force right through virgin Sina and fuck as all up. When all the walls are cracked and broken, what do you think will happen to the titans sleeping within them? Right – there'll just be more titans invading our land, only taller and much bigger than the rest. And then we'll all get devoured. End of story."

"Wall Sina won't brea-"

"Yeah, well, that's what they believed a few years ago about Maria. Look what happened to her now."

"Don't you have any faith, Corporal?" Disbelief is starting to show on the old man's face. "I know neither of your men believe in what I believe in – that, I understand. But to _be_ faithless... People call you Humanity's Strongest, for crying out loud! Don't tell me you have lost your own cause."

"Lost my _own_ cause? Would I still be accompanying your stinking ass here if I lost my own cause? I haven't lost any faith on being free. I just lost faith on people like you a long time ago, and unfortunately for me, there's a whole bunch of you out there who prefers grazing in a cage like cattle than enjoying the land over the cage where the grass is greener and the soil doesn't smell like pig shit. There are no gods that will save us, Pastor Nicholas. There are no demons either. There's just men who love acting like gods and demons, men who are idiots like me, and then there's titans."

"You know what I think? Today is a good day to take a shit."

Pastor Nick looked at her, slightly affronted. Levi merely raised an eyebrow at her sudden statement.

"I haven't had the chance to for a day or two now. So, if you'll excuse me, gentlemen," Pushing herself up, Hange dusted her pants and marched off, her stride long and swift. The shorter of the two men stared at her as she disappeared after turning at a corner, his gaze lingering at the spot where he had last seen her. The older of the two let out a sigh, bringing his hands up to his face to take cover from the stress he had continuously been put through. This was not good for his heart.

"Pastor Nick, listen to me."

Reluctantly, the other man retreated from his fleeting abode and met the Corporal's eyes once more.

"You will not speak. You will not make any sound, not even a bit. Hold your breath if you have to. And most of all, do not try to run away, or you'll find yourself with one less arm to worship your walls. Now stand up, old man." Even with his injury, Corporal Levi was quick. With one hand, he dragged the Pastor up, and began treading the same path Hange had taken.

"Where are we going?" Asked Nick, his steps uneven and hurried so that he could keep up with the younger man.

Levi looked at him and answered like he was pointing something so obvious to him.

"To the bathroom."

Xxxxx

Loss is infinite.

Zoe had to bite the flesh of her hand to stop herself from wailing like a child. With haste, she reached for the faucet and turned the knob to its limit, clear water turning white as pressure forced it out of the metal hole, the sound of it drowning everything else around her.

Mike Zakarius is dead.

Hot, stinging tears rolled down her pink, sore skin as she let out a soft sob. She knew all of them had to die at some point, but Mike... He was one of Humanity's strongest. He wasn't allowed to die, not so soon. He was the best.

This is the last straw, she thinks bitterly. Hange had persevered through all the bullshit life had thrown at her but this – this is just too cruel. With a strangled breath she lifted her head up, eyes slowly focusing on the mirror before her, hands at either side of the sink as the water splashed about still.

Dying is much easier, compared to knowing that your friends had died – and died miserably.

Another wave of tears squeezed out of her eyes, drops rolling down her cheeks, the salt in them making her skin burn lightly. They survived this hell for so long. They dreamed of seeing vast bodies of waters and mountains of sand together. They laughed together, cried together, suffered and triumphed together. They would ride out to the plains of untouched lands and sail unnamed seas one day, when humanity is free... But these promises will remain as promises, now.

Gasping, Zoe tugged at the harnesses of the 3D maneuver gear. Even these wings that enabled her to fly felt like chains that held her down. Shaking fingers clumsily forced them off, leather belts hanging loose around her waist as she managed to remove them in her sobbing state.

Breathing was difficult.

Hange wanted to curse all the gods, to scream at them until her lungs had no more air to supply her voice. Her palm, sweaty and trembling, landed on her dirtied yellow shirt, just above her chest. She could feel her heart hammering against her ribcage, her lungs struggling to inflate and deflate amongst her many sobs. It was painful. Everything was painful.

"Zoe."

The call was muffled, but it was there. Hange took a sharp breath, her sobs ceasing altogether at the presence of Levi's voice. He was not supposed to be here.

"You're taking awfully long." He commented. The Squad Leader could picture him standing just in front of the door at the other side.

"I'm constipated, go away," Even she had to admit she deserved a pat on the back for that – there was no quiver in her tone as she replied.

After a few seconds, there were footsteps, slowly fading away, one by one. Zoe had to let out a silent cry, unable to keep her sobs in any longer. Levi didn't need to see her like this. Weak. Broken. Soldiers weren't supposed to bawl like a child.

Quickly she searched for the end of the binding cloth around her chest. Breathing is too laborious now, too hurtful. Never mind the trouble of putting the binds on again later. She cared too less about anything else at the moment anyway.

Once they were loose enough to permit deep breaths, the sobs took over her again, wracking her body, blocking out every sound, every sight, every feeling – until all that existed in this world is the pain, the crisp, clear truth, the salty taste on her tongue that reminded her that Mike was gone. The hurt was all-consuming, choking, constricting to a very powerful degree that she did not notice the door opening, the foot falls approaching; not until Levi put a hand to her naked shoulder and called her name.

Zoe shrunk away from his touch, clamoring for the abandoned yellow cloth on the ground that once covered her body. Being bare before him did not scare her – but she thought that if she hid her chest from him he wouldn't see how broken her heart was.

"_Please_," Her tears dropped one after another, decorating the tiles with circles of water. "I can't do this with you _here._.."

Levi didn't say anything at first, opting to retract his hand. He sat cross-legged in front of her, her bruised back facing him.

"You told me loss is infinite. You taught me –"

"_Death_ taught you," Zoe laughed, all mirthless and mocking. "_He_ taught all of us."

"- loss was the first step in gaining something equally valuable. An infinite cycle of gaining and losing. That is the logic behind life."

"Well _I_ was wrong!" Brown locks whipped around her as she turned, eyes ablaze, dignity abandoned. "Life is unfair! Life is illogical! Losing is just a reminder that we're fighting in a battle that favors the opponent! Did you honestly believe that losing someone you love is gonna bring us something equally important? _Lies_! They're _all_ lies, lies I made to make you feel better, and to make myself feel better, because we all need something to drive us through the fight! And if ever heaven would return something in exchange for Mike's life well its _never_ going to be enough! _Nothing_ is going to be enough to make it up for it!"

"You weren't wrong, Zoe." Shifting to remove his coat, Levi draped it around Hange, concealing her nakedness. "'Gaining' doesn't necessarily mean 'to acquire something new'. It can also mean 'retaining the people you love' or 'seeing the rest of your soldiers breathing' or 'returning home alive together'."

"Tell me then, since you're so good at these things. What do I have to be thankful for today?" Hange croaks out, her voice tired and taunting. Tear-trails are beginning to dry on her cheeks, just like the drops on the floor. "What did I get in exchange for Mike's life?"

"There are plenty: the chance to know the truth about the titans. The chance to figure out what the hell is really happening. The chance to know that your co-soldiers are still alive."

"You could die the next time you stepped out of the walls and I would have only cried harder. Getting the truth after that – after I have lost everything – would have been pointless," A new set of tears marked her skin, all hot and burning. "I'm tired, Levi. I'm so tired. I just want it to be over."

"Its not pointless. You could explore the rest of the world after – wasn't that what you always wanted?You could have freedom. Your children could have freedom. Loss is infinite, but so is gain."

Hange brought her palms to her eyes, wiping the wetness away that poured continuously, uncontrollably. She sighed, lips parting, soon to form a small smile.

"Our life sucks so bad," She said, sobs in between her laughs. "We made terrible life choices."

"Tell me about it," He scoffed, and he too, brought his own hands up to help Zoe wipe away her tears. "Are you good, now? Or do you still want to wail about all these 'ungained' shit?"

"Sorry," Zoe laughed again, shaking her head easing her breaths into regular rhythms, so that sobs didn't reduce her into a trembling mess. "Sorry for making you listen to my gross sobbing noises."

"Yeah, you were pretty gross," To this Hange laughed again and hit him on the chest, but Levi merely retracted his hands and took the hit without any complaint. "Dress up and spare Pastor Nick from seeing your tits hanging out – he might have a heart attack."

"Oh, where is he? Where did you leave him?"

"He's obviously outside, but a good earshot away. I told him I'd cut one of his limbs off if he tried escaping."

"I think he'd prefer me hauling him off the walls than losing a limb and dying slowly," Once up, Hange picked up her articles of clothing, faced the mirror and began binding her chest once more, uncaring if Levi watched her or not. "Oh man, my eyes are all puffy!"

"You _lost_ a lot of tears, you _gained_ swollen eyes. Logic of life."

Grinning, Zoe turned back to the Corporal. "Get out."

* * *

A/N: and that my friends, is the end of it. I wanted to end this in 10 chapters but 8 seemed to be the perfect number since you know, it signifies infinity. I edited this chapter dozens of times, because writing for Levi is so frickin hard omfg. I don't know what he's supposed to say when comforting someone and just lakshlfhilalnlken ugh goddamn man why can't you say more shit so I don't have to think so much.

Also I'm moving on to a next project which is fuel and fire. I probably won't finish that shit, but hey, I'm trying. So if you like Levihan, then watch out for it okay because it will contain nothing but levihan and probably a lot of pain.

Anyway, ye, that's it friends, thank you for staying with me for 8 excruciating chapters of jokes that weren't that funny and drama that wasn't really sad and grammar mistakes that are just... there. Sorry about that. And if you're just passing by and stumbled upon this, well, I hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
